Long Distance Love
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: They were best friends. They were completely in love. They had only met once. MOE!


**JOE, KEVIN, AND NICK'S LAST NAME IS GRAY!**

**Kay, so this story…**

**I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with it.**

**But, yeah. Leave reviews and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Lily, where are we going?" asked Miley exasperated.

"I told you, I want you to meet my best friend's from back home," said Lily holding on to Miley's arm.

"But why do I need to meet them?" she asked.

"You're my best friend here, and they were my best friends in New Jersey. I want you to meet," she explained.

"Well, where's Oliver?" whined Miley.

"He's meeting us there. He thinks they're girls, so I didn't need to beg him."

Miley laughed. "So they're guys?"

Lily nodded.

"Okay then you can let go of my arm now, I'll walk anywhere to see some guys."

Lily laughed and let go of her arm. "They're super cute too."

"How many is there?"

"There are three of them. Well four but Frankie's only eight. Cutest little kid in the world."

"How about the rest of them? And, where are we meeting them anyway?" asked Miley.

"They're all really cute. I never actually told them that, but they are. And, we're meeting them at Rico's."

"Do you like any of them?" questioned Miley as they kept walking.

Lily blushed. "Yeah, Nick's amazing. But, I never had the chance to tell him how I felt before we moved."

"Well, today's your chance."

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe," she stopped. "There they are," she said pointing to three boys sitting on the stools at Rico's.

"Which one's Nick? And how did they know how to get here?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You ask a lot of questions. Nick is the one with the curly hair, and I brought them here earlier and told them to wait while I got you."

"Okay, one more question. How long are they here for?"

"They leave tomorrow" she said sadly.

Miley gave her a sympathetic smile. "Then let's go make today a good day."

Lily smiled and walked over to the boys with Miley behind her.

"Hey boys" said Lily.

They turned around and all stared at Miley.

"Uh, hi?" said Miley

Lily laughed, "Miley this is Kevin, Joe and Nick. Guys, this is Miley."

"Nice to meet you," said Kevin shaking her hand.

"You too" said Miley shaking Joe and Nick's hands.

"Well, let's head to the beach!" exclaimed Lily.

"We have to wait for Oliver" Miley reminded her.

Lily sighed and sat down on a stool and then stood back up again. "He's heading this way."

Miley looked and saw Oliver running towards them. "Hey Lils, hey Miley."

They greeted him with a nod and waited for him to ask what they both knew he wanted to ask. "So, where are your friends Lils?" he asked.

Lily smirked. "Sitting right here. Oliver this Kevin, Joe, and Nick."

Oliver's jaw dropped. "They're guys?!"

Joe looked at him offended. "Of course we're guys. Do we look like girls?"

"No, I just mean she never mentioned if you were guys or girls. I just sort of assumed."

Kevin laughed. "It's cool dude. Most people don't think Lily would have guy friends."

Lily glared at him. "This is no time for your jokes Kevin."

"Aw, come on you know I'm playing."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's just go get in the water please?"

They all laughed and headed towards the ocean.

Kevin, Nick and Oliver ran ahead pulling their shirts off on the way since they were already wearing shorts and ran right into the water.

Miley slowed down, and so did Lily and Joe.

"Are you coming in Miley?" asked Lily.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while. Go have fun."

"What about you Joe?"

He took a quick glance at Miley and looked back at Lily. "I'm gonna stay here too."

Lily smirked. "Okay, have fun," she said before running towards the rest of the guys.

Miley rolled her eyes and sat down and Joe sat next to her. She turned to him. "So, why didn't you go with them?"

"Um, I showered earlier" he lied.

Miley groaned. "Don't tell me you're one of those kinds of guys?"

Joe laughed, "Which kind is that?"

"Those freaky weird obsessed with themselves kind," she explained.

Joe laughed harder. "What? I just don't wanna get in the water. That makes me obsessed with myself?"

"Well, no but…never mind" she muttered.

Joe managed to stop laughing. "So Miley, tell me about you?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. Everything. They're gonna be in the water for a while. Might as well get to know each other."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Fine."

For the next two hours Miley and Joe got to know each other. Miley had to admit he was definitely different.

"You know, you're actually pretty cool. Except for your lame jokes."

Joe smirked. "So are you. And you laughed at all my lame jokes."

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

Joe smiled. "No, but you're seriously cool. I'd ask you out if you lived in New Jersey."

Miley turned to him. "Really?"

"Yeah, sorry about just saying it like that. I'm kind of outspoken if you haven't noticed. I say what's on my mind."

"It's okay. I like that in a guy."

"Wow two hours and you guys look like you're about to attack each other with your lips" said Lily.

Miley and Joe looked up at her laughed. "How long have you been there?" asked Joe.

Lily cleared her throat. "I'd ask you out if you lived in New Jersey," she mimicked Joe.

Miley blushed and got up. "Well, I think I'm gonna get going. It was nice meeting you Joe. Tell your brothers the same."

Joe got up. "I'll walk you."

Miley smiled. "Alright."

They waved to Lily who just smirked at them, and started walking towards Miley's house.

"Look," started Joe, "I know we can't date but maybe we can be friends?"

Miley nodded, "Yeah friends is good. Do you have a phone?"

He nodded taking his phone out. "What's your number?"

Miley gave it to him and he called it. "Now you have my number" he said.

"Yup, and do you have a myspace?" she asked taking out her own phone and saving Joe's number in it.

"Yeah, I'm in Lily's friends" he said.

"Okay cool, I'll add you," she said looking up from her phone. "Oh wow, we're here."

"Alright, well since we're leaving early tomorrow, I guess this is goodbye."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you."

"Or I'll call you," he said.

"Well…bye" she said opening her front door.

"Bye."

Miley walked in and closed the door behind her. She leaned her head back against the wall and smiled. "Best night ever" she whispered.

**Next chapter is gonna be like a couple of months later.**

**But review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
